sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bryan White (album)
Bryan White is the self-titled debut album of American country music singer Bryan White. Released in late 1994 on Asylum Records, the album produced four singles on the Billboard Hot Country Singles & Tracks (now Hot Country Songs) charts. Content In order of release, these singles were "Eugene You Genius", "Look at Me Now", "Someone Else's Star", and "Rebecca Lynn"; the latter two songs were both Number One hits. The album itself reached a peak of 13 on the Billboard Top Country Albums charts, and 88 on The Billboard 200; in addition, it was certified platinum in the United States by the RIAA. Derek George, a former member of the band Pearl River, co-wrote the track "You Know How I Feel", in addition to singing background vocals. "Someone Else's Star" was previously recorded by Davis Daniel on his 1994 album Davis Daniel. "Nothin' Less Than Love" was later recorded by The Buffalo Club on their 1997 self-titled album, from which it was released as a single that year. Neal McCoy also released "Going, Going, Gone" as a single from his 1996 self-titled album. Critical reception Tom Lanham of New Country gave the album 3 out of 5 stars. He thought that the album showed promise despite White being only 20 at the time, and compared the stronger songs favorably to Vince Gill. He thought that "Eugene You Genius" showed a rockabilly influence and that "Look at Me Now" was "Eagles-ish", but said that "the astral-themed meanderings 'Me and the Moon' and 'Someone Else's Star' definitely turn off White's talented light." Track listing #"Eugene You Genius" (Lonnie Wilson, Billy Lawson) – 3:25 #"You Know How I Feel" (Bryan White, Derek George, Jim Weatherly) – 2:54 #"This Town" (Greg Barnhill, Jan Buckingham) – 4:00 #"Someone Else's Star" (Skip Ewing, Weatherly) – 3:21 #"Look at Me Now" (White, George, John Tirro) – 3:07 #"Rebecca Lynn" (Don Sampson, Ewing) – 3:57 #"Me and the Moon" (Tirro, Sam Gay) – 3:36 #"Nothin' Less Than Love" (Wayne Tester, Rusty Young) – 3:54 #"Going, Going, Gone" (Bob DiPiero, John Scott Sherrill, Steve Cropper) – 3:24 #"Helpless Heart" (Paul Brady) – 3:54 Personnel *Michael Black – background vocals *Larry Byrom – acoustic guitar, electric guitar *Bruce Dees – background vocals *Jerry Douglas – dobro *Dan Dugmore – steel guitar *Stuart Duncan – fiddle *Paul Franklin – steel guitar *Sonny Garrish – steel guitar *Derek George – background vocals *Steve Gibson – electric guitar *Kyle Lehning – Wurlitzer electric piano *Paul Leim – drums *Chris Leuzinger – acoustic guitar, electric guitar *Randy McCormick – keyboards, piano *Terry McMillan – percussion *Matt Rollings – piano, keyboards, organ *John Wesley Ryles – background vocals *Lisa Silver – background vocals *Hank Singer – fiddle *Milton Sledge – drums *Billy Joe Walker, Jr. – acoustic guitar, electric guitar *Cindy Richardson Walker – background vocals *Biff Watson – acoustic guitar *Bryan White – lead vocals, background vocals *Dennis Wilson – background vocals *Lonnie Wilson – drums *Glenn Worf – bass guitar *Bob Wray – bass guitar *Curtis Young – background vocals Chart performance References *[ Bryan White] at Allmusic * Category:1994 debut albums Category:Asylum Records albums Category:Bryan White albums Category:Albums produced by Kyle Lehning Category:Albums produced by Billy Joe Walker Jr.